


she raised a genius

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Cosplay, Drabble, Gen, No Angst, Off-screen Relationship(s), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Where the antagonist, because he's not good enough to be a villain, of the week kidnaps Tony Stark, who's not even an official member of the team. They don't make antagonists like before, man.And Bucky just might be too in love with this scene. With the scene. It's with the scene.





	she raised a genius

**Author's Note:**

> i think this could be interpretated as pre-relationship/bucky having a Crush or as tony and bucky starting their relationship. the latter might not make as much sense as it does inside my head but!!
> 
> i thought 'wait should i post this it looks just a bit bad' but well. even if it is. i love this couple and you only live once!
> 
> this is unrevised!
> 
> prompt of today: cosplaying.

You’d think The Avengers could follow their schedule. But no. Antagonist of the week decides to kidnap one of them on the only day of the month that they have an actual break.

And they didn’t even kidnapped an official member, dude!

They get inside of the building. Stereotypical enough, Antagonist comes and brags about his plans.

Bucky is honestly about to engage in a fight--

\--Antagonist gets shot.

“You’d think at this point,” Tony wipes the blood off his face. “they’d learn that when I cosplay Aunt Peggy, I bring a real gun. She raised a genius after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. the avengers work every day of every month with that one or other holiday or emergency being the days they won't. but they either have ONE specific day where they get a break from work and go to a cosplay event or they managed to convince shield to let them do this
> 
> 2\. i don't even know if i got to this episode of agent carter but you know that red hat + blue uniform??? you can imagine tony wearing that, it's what i had in mind.
> 
> 3\. you could say this is a 'team as family' 'living in 2011/2012' type of thing but since the focus isn't on that i didn't tagged it.
> 
> 4\. iron man exists and tony is still being him. the team just has absolute no knowledge of that.
> 
> and bonus:
> 
> 5\. peggy raised tony in this. or was Very present in his life when he was a child and when he was a teenager
> 
> 6\. if you Want to include just a bit of seriousness here, you could say that tony's reason for at least sometimes bringing guns or things like that when he goes out is because he doesn't want to ever be kidnapped again and sometimes... sometimes it's like. a protection. which in the big picture might not have any difference but that's how we are as humans, right, we do something and it might be the silliest thing ever -- which is not the case, but -- but it gives us a sense of protection. does it makes sense? not always. is the sensation there anyway? yes.


End file.
